


~Roommates AU~

by Savy123xp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy123xp/pseuds/Savy123xp
Summary: What would happen if the IZ cast was stuck together in a collage? This book answers that question.
Relationships: Cel/PD, Dib/Zim, Gaz & Tak, Gaz/Tak, Gaz/Zim, Tak & Zib, Zib/Tak, Zim & Dib, Zim & Gaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	~Roommates AU~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PD(Pilot Dib) x Cel(Pilot Zim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A precarious predicament

Even though Cel had only lived at this place for a few weeks, it took little time to grow a deep disliking for PD. So it was only natural that he would find out and begin tormenting him with it.

Cel had quite often been the butt of many practical jokes planned by PD, but his latest plot had really gotten under the Irken's skin lately. The more he thought about it, the more his response to it bothered him.

***

Most of Cel's day-to-day activities included napping (even though his body doesn't require sleep), playing games with Gaz, and getting harassed by PD on a regular basis.

Now he was sitting on the couch, waiting for Gaz to wake up from her comatose state while fiddling with a hoodie that Dib had given him when he'd first arrived.

Suddenly, Cel felt a looming presence over his shoulder, heavy breathing audible to his drooping antenna. There was no question who it was.

"Sup Space-Boy~"

Cel groaned in annoyance.

"Only the ceiling, why must you torment me, human-fiend?"

PD just chuckled darkly.  
"You're cute when you get angry~"

Cel blushed slightly, shadow-overcast form becoming rigid with anger.

"Well I'm about to get fucking adorable if you don't respect my thinking space."

His antenna sensed another presence with them. Gaz had just walked into the room, making her presence known to them.

Her hair was frayed and messy, presumably because she had not slept well. She was wearing a clearly oversized, black T-shirt that had the words, "Do not Disturb" on it, accompanied by a pair of standard white socks and pajama pants covered in tiny pigs.

Cel assumed this was standard sleeping attire for Gaz.

She looked at them and nodded, covering her mouth to let out a drowsy yawn before giving another glance to Cel in confusion.

Two electrical clamps had been attached to each one of his antenna, a wire stringing down to connect them to a device that PD held with a proud smirk.

"Sup Zi- I mean… Cel, what happened there?"

Cel's eyes narrowed for a moment, pastel eyes piercing through her. A bead of sweat ran down the back of Gaz's neck. She remembered how he could get really scary when anyone mentioned that.

"Apparently," Cel huffed, trying to ignore her slip of the tongue, "This human thinks it would be funny to attach my antenna to an electrical device in my comatose state and, quite literally, shock me with it. At least I'm assuming that is what it does."

PD's face only displayed pride at his sadistic craftsmanship.

"Don’t bother trying to remove them. I don’t suppose 15 amps of electricity going through your frail, human body would be a pleasant experience."

Gaz just shrugged and took a sip of tap water.

"Just sounds like another Friday night to me. I'll leave you two love birds to your weird little kinks."

Cel's blush intensified at her words, making PD's cockyness grow as he let out another dark chuckle into one of the alien's antenna.

"Brace yourself, I imagine this will be quite uncomfortable for you~"

PD was right, but it probably wasn't the kind of uncomfortable he was expecting.

As soon as he pressed the button on the foul device, Cel's legs locked up and crossed themselves involuntarily.

The two shared a confused glance before Cel's eyes widened, face becoming cherry red as he was reminded of what electricity does to him.

PD felt a hard slap across his face as the now "hot-and-bothered" alien turned to face him, eyes clouded with rage as well as something.

"YOU IGNORANT, BIPEDAL, SWINE!"

Cel let out a shriek that surely woke up the whole complex as he grabbed PD by his cardigan, pulling him over the back of the couch with incredible strength.

They fell onto the cushions together, PD landing on top of Cel in an awkward way as he stared into his rival's pastel eyes.

After regaining their composure, the duo's faces flushed in unison as they realized the predicament they were now in.

"Uh… Cel, what are you-"

Cel gave him no more time to speak as he silenced the awkward teen with his lips, keeping his steely eyes open to glare right through PD's bewildered face.

He had never seen the alien act like this before, it surprised the hell out of him. But truth be told, he was kinda enjoying the dominance.

After Cel was finished, he pulled away from the starry-eyed teen, still glaring into his soul with that determined look. He was barely out of breath from the prolonged kiss, meanwhile PD was panting like a dog.

Then he finally spoke.

"Do you see what you do to me?"

The words echoed in PD's mind as he stared mindlessly at the alien, still struggling to process what had just taken place.

For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

"I...I…"

Cel scoffed at his rival's absent-mindedness, finally letting go of his cardigan as he slipped out from under him.

"It seems I have taught you a lesson today. What the lesson was for, is your's to deconstruct."

With that, Cel sauntered away with his hands behind his back, putting confidence into each overdrawn step.

PD was left in awe as his mind began to process what had just happened. Cel had kissed him… his crush had kissed him.

The pillow he held to his face did little to muffle the girlish shreks that ensued.

***

Something had seriously changed between them after that. It didn't take very long for everyone else to notice that PD had stopped pulling as many pranks, and Cel's cheeks would always flush more than usual around him.

Cel peeked over the couch at the unhinged human in the kitchen, smiling widely as he made toasted bread.

It didn't take him long to notice Cel's staring, giving him a Cheshire smile in response. Sure enough, Cel's face became flustered and he let out a squeak as he turned away, sitting back on the couch and facing away from the grinning menace.

"This is crazy, an Irken shouldn't be feeling like this over a human."

Cel stuffed his face into one of the couch pillows, groaning in frustration as he lay on the plush cushions.

Was he in love with his mortal enemy?


End file.
